victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Victorious 3.0: Even More Music From the Hit TV Show
is the third and final album for the series. The album was released November 6, 2012 with a total of 5 tracks. Monet also announced that there would be a "Walmart Exclusive ZinePak" with two bonus tracks and the bonus tracks are: "Cheer Me Up" by Victoria Justice, which was partly performed in the Season 3 episode, Tori Goes Platinum; and "365 Days" by Leon Thomas III, which was also partly performed in the Season 2 episode, Jade Gets Crushed. On the song, Leon is just by himself and is not singing with Justice like in the episode.Daniella Monet confirms the release of the soundtrack. The album was recorded from Spring 2012 until Summer 2012. Singles "L.A. Boys" is the first single of the soundtrack and is performed by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande. Daniella Monet announced the news. It was performed in the Season 4 episode, Three Girls and a Moose. The music video premiered on Nickelodeon on October 18, 2012, also the day the single was released. "Here's 2 Us" is the second single from Victorious 3.0 and is performed by Victoria Justice. It is featured on the Season 4 episode, One Thousand Berry Balls which premiered on Saturday, December 8, 2012. The music video for it released on November 24, 2012, the same day the single was released. In the episode, Tori performs the song with Andre, but on the soundtrack, it is just Tori. "Faster Than Boyz" is the third single from Victorious 3.0 and is performed by Victoria Justice. It is featured on the Season 4 episode, The Bad Roommate which premiered on January 5, 2013. The music video for it released on the same date of the episode. In the episode, Tori (Justice) performs the song with Andre (Leon Thomas) but on the soundtrack, It is Justice alone. Other Songs "You Don't Know Me" is a song written and performed by Elizabeth Gillies and was sung by her on the Season 4 episode, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". In the episode, Jade gets jealous because Beck is dating a girl named Meredith. She then performs the song. After she performs it, Beck kisses Jade which implies they are back together. After the episode aired the song became more popular, downloads of the song increased on iTunes. "Bad Boys" is a song preformed by Victoria Justice and was sung by her on the Season 4 episode, "Star Spangled Tori"."Bad Boys" was the last song ever performed on Victorious. After the episode aired, the song became more popular, similar to, You Don't Know Me, downloads of the song increased on iTunes. Tracklist #Here's 2 Us (feat. Victoria Justice) #LA Boyz (feat. Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande) #Bad Boys (feat. Victoria Justice) #You Don't Know Me (feat. Elizabeth Gillies) #Faster than Boyz (feat. Victoria Justice) #Cheer Me Up (feat. Victoria Justice; Bonus Track: Wal-Mart ‘ZinePak Edition) #365 Days (feat. Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III; Bonus Track: Wal-Mart ‘ZinePak Edition) Trivia *On the album cover, Avan, Ariana, Daniella, Leon, and Liz are wearing the same outfits they wore on the cover of the previous soundtrack, Victorious 2.0, but some were wearing jackets. * 365 Days, It's Not Christmas Without You and the Make It Shine Remix will not be on this soundtrack but, 365 Days '''WILL '''be included in the special Walmart version of the soundtrack. * While the official released day of the album is November 6, the song LA Boyz has been released and can be purchase on iTunes. References Category:Albums